


The Worst Anniversary

by merr



Series: When The Worst Brings Out The Best [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes through for Daniel in a way the archaeologist never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Anniversary

Daniel’s heartbeat boomed in his ears, chest jumping silently as he clutched the porch railing and bit back sobs.

The screen door opened and he felt his throat close a little more with each step Jack took toward him, “I’m fine—just needed some air—”

“Bullshit, Danny. Just let me—”

Then warmth enveloped the torn brunette, a stubbled chin resting lightly on his head. The tears finally came and Daniel felt soft silver armhair under his palms as he held on.

There were no words, but Jack didn’t need any; he knew Daniel always took he and Sha’re’s anniversary hard.


End file.
